We're Getting Married!
by ycamacho
Summary: One Shot from I Don't Kiss On The Lips: Aubrey and Stacie are getting married! The big day is here! Stacie fell in love with Aubrey and now, they walk down the aisle to their Happily Ever After.


Stacie woke up in a fit of nerves one sunny spring day in April. She couldn't believe that today was the day.

She was going to marry Aubrey.

The one person that didn't judge her life choices before they met. The one person that helped her become one of the most known dance choreographers in the nation. Stacie was marrying the love of her life that was currently at Beca's condo while Chloe slowly awoke next to the taller brunette.

"Good Morning" Chloe mumbled as she stirred in her sleep trying to adjust to the sunlight in the room.

"Good Morning!" Stacie beamed back. More than awake and beyond excited. "Guess what today is?" She questioned despite knowing that the redhead already knew the answer.

"Today? Is there something special going on today?" Chloe pondered, indulging the overly excited brunette into further excitement.

"I'm getting married!" She exclaimed as she stood up from the bed throwing her hands in the air. Stacie started jumping on the bed chanting, "I'm getting married! I'm getting married!"

Chloe couldn't help the smile that spread across her face seeing how excited her best friend was. They had spent their entire life believing they weren't good enough to marry but here they were, a year and a half later and preparing for Stacie's wedding. So, yeah, you can say that Chloe and Stacie were a tad bit excited.

"Come on, we should make some coffee and have a small breakfast before the hair dresser and make up artist arrive." Chloe smiled, extending her hand for Stacie to take. Stacie gave a small nod and walked out of the bedroom, hand in hand.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Mitchell Condo_;

"Bree, you have to do your breathing exercises otherwise you'll fill my entire living room with vomit!" Beca exclaimed as she tried to calm a very nervous Aubrey from projectile vomiting.

"But I don't remember how!" Aubrey panicked as she felt it slowly climbing it's way up the back of her throat.

Beca was on a verge of panic as she heard Aubrey admit that she forgot everything she learned years ago.

So she did the next best thing, she went behind Aubrey and wrapped her tiny arms around the slender blonde. She pulled her down to a sitting position and wrapped her arms tighter. "Breath in and breath out, Bree. I'm right here" Beca whispered into the blondes ear allowing the blondes breathing to go back to nice even breaths.

After about five minutes of breathing in and out along with the blonde, Beca whispered, "You have nothing to worry about. Everything will be okay. Today, you are marrying the love of your life. Today, you are promising her, the one thing she thought she wasn't allowed to ever have. But the best part is, she promising you the same thing. She's promising you a life full of love and adventures. Achievements and children. But most importantly she promising a life next to you. Just you and no one else. So, don't worry about what the future could hold, because if I know anything, Stacie Conrad will be right by your side, loving every minute of it. Now, if that isn't love, then everyone else is doing it wrong" Beca finished, still hugging Aubrey on the floor when she looked up and realized that Papa Posen was standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, especially after 35 years of marriage." He walked over to where both girls were sitting on the floor. "Bree, honey, take it from me, Stacie loves you. I can see it in the way she looks at you. I can see it in your eyes when they light up at the sound of her name. Hell, I saw it the first time we met her. And ever since then it's been nothing but true love. You're going to marry the love of your life and I know that no matter what, you will always have each other. Just like Becs will always have Chloe and I will always have your mom. And ultimately that's all that matters when you say 'I Do' today. So come on, get ready, get excited, be proud of the fact that you will have her by your side for the rest of your life like you will always have us by your side."

Aubrey wasn't even embarrassed by the tears that were slowly falling down her cheeks. Papa Posen opened his arms for his little girl as he held the warmest smile that neither girl had seen since they were graduating from college. Aubrey threw herself into her father's arms and whispered a small "I love you daddy" as she held on for dear life. Beca couldn't hold back her tears either despite them being tears of joy. Papa Posen pulled Beca into the hug and kissed both girls on the head like they were his little girls of 12 again.

"Come on," Aubrey managed to speak after slowly letting go of her father, "I think it's time I got ready for my wedding." She smiled as Beca nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get you cleaned up" Beca stood up and held her hand up for Aubrey to take. Papa Posen watched as his little girls walked into the next room where the white gown was being hanged, the make up artist were prepping their materials and the hair artist were putting final ideas together for the big master piece.

"They grow up so fast" he whispered to himself as he stood up and went in the search for his wife.

* * *

"Stacie! You have to sit still!" Chloe complained as she helped her best friend zip up her wedding dress.

"I can't help it, I am so excited knowing that in less than a hour I will be walking down the aisle and Aubrey will be waiting for me at the end of it. I just, do you know how long I have waited to be able to say that? To be able to know that I have found the one person that will always be there for me, I mean, besides you? I found her Chlo. I found her and I didn't even think she would be a she. I mean, I just can't help but feel overfilled with joy at the fact that I found someone that loves me, every part of me. You know what I mean?" Stacie beamed as she turned around to look at her best friend that had finally finished with the zipper.

"Yeah," Chloe started, "I know exactly what you mean Stace." Chloe smiled up at her best friend who was radiating joy.

"Chlo, are you ever going to marry Becs?" Stacie asked moving towards her shoes and collecting the last bit of items she might need for the evening ahead.

"Maybe one day Stace, maybe one day." Chloe smiled. The idea had crossed her mind every so often about asking Beca to marry her but deep down, she knew she wanted to be asked. She wanted Beca to plan this wonderful evening for them and then ask her to spend the rest of her life with her. Chloe knew Beca was the one and she knew that when the time was right, these roles would be reversed and she'd be the one radiating joy instead of Stacie.

"Come on," Stacie's words brought Chloe out of her thoughts, "We should get going to the chapel now." Stacie stretched her hand out for the redhead to take. Chloe smiled at Stacie and nodded in agreement.

They walked out of the Posen-Conrad household to the limo parked out front. Chloe helped Stacie into the limo, picking up the excess of her dress. As they drove to the chapel, silence managed to take over the car ride. Despite the nerves that took hold of the tall brunette she managed to sit uncomfortably still, lost in her own thoughts. Chloe managed to sense something was off that when they pulled up to the chapel, and Stacie didn't make the effort to move, Chloe did the talking.

"Stacie," she started, gently, "Stacie, look at me." She spoke, waiting for the words to register. Stacie looked lost when she finally looked to where Chloe was sitting. "Stacie, right now, I bet you're nervous and your mind must be building all these scenarios of what could go wrong. But shut those ideas all off. Don't think about anything that is dark or evil and twisty. Think about the day you met Aubrey. Think about the first time you saw her in an evening gown. Think about your first kiss. Think about all the first and all the wonderful memories that brought you to this point in your life. The tears and the fights that could have ripped you apart but instead brought you closer. Think about the first time she said 'I love you'. Actually, tell me about the first time she said it to you." Chloe had heard the story over a million times but it always reminded her best friend of how in love she was with Aubrey.

* * *

_We had been together for about a month now. Beca had offered me a job as the Head Choreographer at Titanium Records. We were out celebrating at Titanium Bellas. It was around three in the morning and Bree decided that we should go on a walk at the beach. I was trying to convince her that it was late and that all I wanted to do was take her home but she insisted that we go take a walk first. After much bickering, I gave in. It became an unfair fight when she started kissing me and whispering, "please please please" in between kisses. So we told the driver where to go and off we went._

_"Come on Stacie! Don't be so lame!" Aubrey exclaimed when I mentioned that I had to take my shoes off._

_"It's not my fault you took yours off the minute we were in the car!" I yelled back as she took off towards the water. _

_"The water feels amazing!" Aubrey said as her feet met the edge of the water. "Come here!"_

_I walked towards her just admiring how childlike she looked without a worry in the world. I knew I loved her right then and there. I knew she was the shinning light at the end of the tunnel. She was slowly becoming my whole world and she didn't even know it. Or at least that's what I thought. _

_We walked hand in hand along the water and just talked. But ask me about what we talked about and I couldn't even tell you. I was so mesmerized by her smile, how it shined so bright in the moonlight. Or how her eyes seemed to sparkle a little brighter in the serenity of the waves crashing in the background. _

_"I love you" was all I heard in between my day dreams of how beautiful she looked in that moment. _

_"What?" I asked, losing all ability to create sentences other than a single word. I saw Aubrey freeze and stop walking._

_"What?" She replied as if trying to play off that she said those three little words that I had just accepted myself._

_"What did you say Bree?" _

_"No-nothing" She tried playing it off._

_"No, I think you said something. Say it again." I said, a small smile starting to creep up on my face._

_"I didn't say anything Stace." She tried walking away from me but I pulled her back into my arms. _

_"I want you to say it again. Please?" I whispered loud enough for her to hear me._

_"I love you Stacie" She whispered back._

_"I love you too Aubrey" I said as I pulled her in for what felt like our first kiss all over again._

* * *

As Stacie finished telling her story, Chloe noticed how everything that **_had _**been bothering her best friend, no longer existed.

"Come on, I think it's time for you to walk down that aisle." Chloe said, bringing Stacie out of her memories and replacing that gentle smile of happiness with a radiating smile full of excitement and joy.

Chloe got out of the limo first, helping Stacie get her dress out of the car and smoothed out. Stacie, being the promiscuous woman that Aubrey fell in love with, decided on a strapless dress with silver embroider designs of tiny flowers as it came down her side to end on right hip. The ending of the silver embroidery would open up as her bottom half was a plain ivory white the seemed to shine in the sunlight, which in this case managed to match her enthusiasm. The bottom swirled towards her left casting a semi long tail of her dress that seemed to drag due to the long legs that the where currently hidden under ivory.

Her hair was pulled up into a bun that managed to show curls and waves. It wasn't considered a high bun but it was high enough to hold a veil that was being slowly moved to the front by Chloe. Her make up had been done to give her natural beauty emphasizes on her best features. She wore a bright fuchsia matte lipstick that was guaranteed to be long lasting, but considering that she planned on kissing Aubrey as much as she could, it was a debatable topic. Chloe came up next to Stacie holding an elegant bouquet of pink and white roses.

"Are you ready? We can always leave." Chloe assured, despite knowing that Stacie could never walk away from the blonde that awaited her at the end of the aisle. But nevertheless, Stacie understood the underlying message of her best friend's statement. She knew that it meant that no matter what happened they would always be there for each other. If one of them needed an out, the other was willing to run with the other. Yes, best friends have a weird way of being there for each other but if you have one, you know what it means to be there for each other.

"More than I will ever be." Stacie grinned. She extended her right hand towards Chloe and took Chloe's left hand and whispered, "You'll be the one wearing white next time." And with that, they walked inside hand in hand, awaiting the opening notes of 'Here Comes The Bride' to see Stacie walk down the aisle.

Chloe walked in first sporting a strapless pale pink dress that ended right above her knees in the front but extended further down in the back. To say Beca was left breathless by the simplicity of the redhead, might as well have been an understatement. Beca was standing behind Aubrey as the 'Best Man' who once again, wore a suit instead of a dress. At least she wore a button up underneath because she preferred to keep the blonde calm during this event.

As Chloe reached the front of the alter, she sent a wink towards the small brunette causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks. Yes, two years later and she still managed to make her fluster with the smallest of actions. As the beginning notes of 'Here Comes The Bride' started up and everyone rose, and turned towards the entrance. Aubrey was starting to shake of both nerves and excitement. Beca started sensing her best friend's nerves leaned forward and whispered, "You have to breath, nice and slow, otherwise, you won't see her." As if on cue, Aubrey started to even out her breaths and slowly breathed in and out but her breath hitched when her eyes met those hazel brown eyes that belonged to Stacie.

Stacie was having trouble breathing taking in the presence of Aubrey Posen before her. Aubrey was wearing a simple ivory white strapless dress. The top seemed to ripple down in cascading that was only held in place by a silver pendant of simple flowers. She had her hair pulled up in a similar bun but a bit more conservative matter. Her make up looked completely natural and her lips were a pale pink making them look plump.

Stacie kept walking, mesmerized by her soon-to-be wife. She didn't know how her feet managed to make it gracefully to the front. Stacie had sworn up and down that she might trip or stumble or anything and she somehow managed to look like a Victoria's Secret Angel, owning the runway, well, at least that's how Aubrey saw her.

"Hi" Aubrey whispered as Stacie made it to the front.

"Hey" Stacie replied, smiling at the singular but meaningful greeting.

"You're beautiful" Aubrey whispered as they faced the priest, going on with the usual 'we are gathered here today' speech.

"You don't look so bad yourself, baby doll" Stacie managed to whisper back and throw a wink in there causing a tint of pink to appear on the blonde's cheeks.

"Miss Conrad, Miss Posen, have written their vows and will now recite them to each other." The priest announced, allowing both girls to face each other.

"Can I go first?" Aubrey asked, earning a small chuckle from the audience. Stacie nodded with a smile encouraging her to go ahead. Aubrey cleared her throat and read off a paper that Beca had handed her.

"Stacie Emily Conrad, where do I start to explain how much I love you? I met you in the back of Beca's limo on a lazy Saturday afternoon and immediately I was hooked. I saw you shopping with your best friend and I started falling for you. And then I saw you in that emerald green dress and I fell in love at first sight. I could say it's because you have a magnificent body, because well, you do, but I would be lying to myself. I fell for the kindness in your eyes. The sincerity of your smile and the melody of your laugh. When I was younger, I was a nervous wreck and Beca can attest to that and I somehow managed to cope and get better. But in all honesty, I became a nervous wreck again this morning. I thought that I would never be able to live up to your expectations and it worried me. But then that tiny DJ reminded me that after all of this, the nerves, the dresses, the pictures, the flowers and the thousands of well spent money was over, I was going to be able to wake up next to you, every morning. Every morning, I get to see the sleepy dopey smile you have as the sun hits your face. I get to see how bright your eyes shine in the sunlight. I get to fall asleep next to you every night no matter what. When I have a bad day, I get to go home to you. When I have a good day, I get to go home to you. In the end, you chose to accept me, for me and I chose to accept you, for you. I wouldn't trade any of this for the world, except maybe a chance to fall in love with you, all over again. I love you Stacie Emily Conrad, every day from this day on."

Not a dry eye was seen. Aubrey managed to keep calm and collected through out the entire thing. Stacie teared up every so often but with tears of joy.

"Geez, talk about having to one up, Aubrey Posen, everybody." Stacie started, earning a soft chuckle. "Well, as you said, I chose you to be my happily ever after Bree. You were just this beautiful blonde that was talking me into an afternoon with her best friend and mine. You were this mysterious girl that I had to know. I craved you and I wanted to know everything about you. But, the minute I laid eyes on you in that mint green evening gown, I was a goner. I knew this was more than fascination and it was more than a need to know you, no, this became love and it became love quick. I remember the night after Addison's gala, we went back to your house, we ended up talking about everything and anything. It was as if we didn't want to go to bed in fear of it being a dream. And yet, being in your arms, always felt like a dream. Waking up next to you manage to make my stomach fill with butterflies. Your laugh managed to melt my heart. You know that saying where it says, 'if you want her to fall in love with you, make her laugh'? Well, it totes backfired because I was falling faster than ever, head over heels in love with you, Bree. I always thought I would never find someone that would love me for me and accept my past. But you, Aubrey Gabrielle Posen, have managed to prove me wrong, every time. And I am forever grateful that you do. I love you so much, Bree, and I can't wait to be your wife." Stacie finished with a smile a single tear falling down her right eye and Aubrey reached up to wipe it away. Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Now, the rings please," The priest announced allowing Beca to step forward with the simple single ring bands. "Now, repeat after me, I, Aubrey Gabrielle Posen,"

_"I, Aubrey Gabrielle Posen,"_

"Take the, Stacie Emily Conrad,"

_"Take the, Stacie Emily Conrad,"_

"To be my lawfully wedded Wife,"

_"To be my lawfully wedded Wife,"_

"To have and to hold, until death do us part."

_"To have and to hold, until death do us part."  
_

Aubrey slid the simple band around Stacie's finger that complimented her one karat diamond engagement ring. The priest then turned to Stacie and continued;

"I, Stacie Emily Conrad,"

"I,_ Stacie Emily Conrad,"_

"Take the, Aubrey Gabrielle Posen,"

_"Take the, Aubrey Gabrielle Posen,"_

"To be my lawfully wedded Wife,"

_"To be my lawfully wedded Wife,"_

"To have and to hold, until death do us part."

_"To have and to hold, until death do us part."  
_

"By the power invested in me, I now prononuce you, Mrs. and Mrs.; you may now, kiss the bride."

"I love you" Stacie whispered with the biggest grin.

"I love you too" Aubrey returned as she took Stacie in her arms and dipped her, catching her lips in a passion searing kiss and the guest behind them cheered. After they stood up right and looked out to everyone and walked hand in hand down the aisle as they made their way to the limo out front. Everyone followed as Chloe and Beca walked hand in hand behind them, smiling with joy and pride.

Reaching the front of the chapel, Stacie now caught Aubrey in a kiss as the photographer captured an impromptu kiss and loved the angle he did it in. The girls walked closer to the limo when all of a sudden says, "Wait! We have to throw the bouquets!" and as if on cue, both girls threw it over there head and turned to see them land in both Chloe and Beca's hands. The girls looked at each other, Stacie laughing and Aubrey smirking, "I told you, you are totes next in white!" Stacie exclaimed as she got into the back of the limo followed by Aubrey. One last wave from the newly weds and they were gone.

Beca just looked at Chloe and said, "I'll make you my wife one day, that's a promise I plan on keeping."

* * *

Author's Note: This story was a one shot follow up from _I Don't Kiss On The__ Lips_. Thank you, once again for reading. Leave me comments and the ugly truth of how unbearable it was. Let me know if I should do a one shot Bechloe Wedding. Other than that, thank you for putting up with me! I owe nothing but the imagination and the effort and love for this paring. Love always, Yes :)


End file.
